This invention relates generally to aircraft maintenance stands, and, in particular, relates to aircraft engine maintenance stands useable preferably on propeller driven cargo aircraft such as the C-130.
In the past, aircraft maintenance personnel required the use of two stands, a "B-1" and a "B-5", to work on the engines of a C-130. Additionally, an "A" frame hoist is usually required to hold the engine and/or propeller during this maintenance.
The B-1 stand is mobile with wheels attached to the base. At one end of the base is pivotally attached a ladder/support structure on top being a small platform approximately 2.times.4 feet. The platform has a hydraulic lift attached which provides limited vertical movement.
The B-5 stand is also mobile with caster wheels attached to each corner of a support structure. The support structure is not moveable within itself and is about 6 feet in height and on top thereof is located a working platform about 2.times.8 feet. A hydraulic scissor lift is located between the working platform and the support structure that provides the needed adjustment in the vertical dimension.
Because of the large base of the B-5 stand, it was not possible to have two B-5 stands on each side of the engine along with the A-frame hoist since the hoist has two support legs that extend into and interfere with the support structure of the B-5 stands when used together. Even when the B-1 stand and the B-5 stand are used together, the A-frame hoist support legs hit these stands. A further problem was an external fuel tank that is mounted between the two engines on each wing. This restriction required the use of the B-1 stand between the fuel tank and the engine because two B-5 stands would not fit between or over the A-frame hoist support legs.
As a result of the above limitations, aircraft maintenance personnel were required to constantly move the stands to obtain proper clearance to the required working areas. This obviously delayed the completion of work and was a safety problem because personnel were constantly climbing up and down and/or were over-extending their reach to avoid moving the stand and thus were subject to falling.
These drawbacks have motivated a search for an improved aircraft maintenance stand that would easily fit within the extended support legs of the A-frame hoist.